


Domestic Monotony

by Kiyana



Category: Initial D
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: A look into what a day off for Takeshi Nakazato could look like.





	Domestic Monotony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/gifts), [rowdieboyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdieboyz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [9 to 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249063) by [josuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/pseuds/josuta). 



Takeshi slowly came to, comfortable and surrounded by warmth. As his consciousness continued to rise, he registered arms encircling him, holding him close, a hand slowly running through his hair. He shifted and moved further into the arms around him, eliciting a chuckle from the one holding him and causing him to crack his eyes open and glance upwards.

"Good morning, Takeshi." Shingo's soft voice called, amused. "Comfortable?"

"Mmm." Takeshi hummed, and snuggled closer again, closing his eyes.

"We have to get up eventually." Shingo mumbled, and Takeshi grunted.

"Don't care." he responded grouchily. "Comfy."

"I am too, but after our activities from last night, we're both sticky and gross." Takeshi's eyes snapped open again and he sighed, rolling out of Shingo's arms as he got up.

"Alright, alright." he grumbled, ignoring his boyfriend's near uproarious laughter.

"Don't pout, bro, we can cuddle more later. Remember, we have plans today." Takeshi waved him off, grumbling as he grabbed a towel and stepped into the bathroom.

Shingo hummed happily as he heard the shower turn and took that as his queue to get up himself, walking into the living room and towards the little kitchenette to turn on the coffee pot, knowing it would finish brewing by the time Takeshi got out. He glanced at the clock, it was nearly nine thirty. He smiled, they still had nearly seven hours before they had to go out.

Maybe cuddling after a shower wasn't out of the question.

Takeshi was out of the shower within fifteen minutes, and spent another five staring at the dark marks littering his neck and chest. Some were placed almost a little too high up, he knew that they would show while he was in his work clothes if he moved too much.

Damn it, Shingo.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped from the bathroom and back into the room he shared with his boyfriend, digging around for something to wear as he heard the bathroom door close behind him, and the shower start up once again. After a little while of digging, he finally found something to wear and got dressed, getting Shingo out a shirt knowing that he wouldn't do it himself unless he absolutely had to. Mostly finished getting ready, he walked into the living room and sighed happily as the smell of coffee reached his nose, guiding him into the kitchenette to reach up and grab a coffee cup from the rack as he hears the shower distantly stop.

Takeshi had barely sat down on the futon with his coffee when Shingo emerged from the bathroom and took one step towards him.

"Get dressed, Shingo."

"Awww, but Takeshi!"

"No, you were the one who wanted to get up, I'm not gonna cuddle you when you're naked now that I'm dressed."

"Kill joy." Shingo grumbled, and walked out of sight. Nakazato settled back down, taking a sip of coffee as he listened to Shingo grumble and knock into things. He glanced at the clock. It was past ten o'clock.

~0~

"Hey, Shingo?" Takeshi called as he looked around the kitchen, searching for the fruit he had purchased a week back. They had been slowly eating the bunch, but it had been starting to grow ripe, and he had been planning on making them into a pie.

"Yeah?" Shingo called back.

"Where are the fruit that had been in here?"

"Oh, uh, I threw them out!" Takeshi froze and slowly turned to look at Shingo.

"You _what?_ "

"Threw them out. They were overripe!"

"No, they potential!" Takeshi retorted, placing his hands on his hips. "They had been at the perfect level of ripe for a fruit pie!"

"I didn't know you were saving them for a pie, you should have told me!"

"I didn't think you would have thrown the fruit out because they started getting too ripe!" they both stared at one another, silent, before Takeshi groaned and walked back towards the kitchen, intent on making a damn pie. "You're an asshole!"

"You know you love me!"

~0~

Shingo groaned as he watched the clock slowly tick closer to four o'clock, running a hand through Takeshi's hair once more.

"I don't want to go out today." he bemoaned. "I want to stay here and cuddle with you."

"I know." Takeshi said softly, obviously pleased with the gentle attentions. "I want to stay here too, but we have to go out and supervise the rest of the Night Kids. Who knows what might happen if we don't go?"

"One of them dies." Shingo responded flatly, laughing when Takeshi reached up and lightly smacked his cheek.

"Not funny!"

"You know it's true, babe." Shingo smiled. "The entire team can't go a single race without crashing, and you know it."

"Silence!"

~0~

Takeshi and Shingo both arrived at Myogi separately, just as always, with Shingo being the first there and causing chaos as usual. The two stayed out of the first few hours of practice, Shingo instead opting to watch and comment upon their teammate's driving while Takeshi handled a new recruit that had come to them a week before.

"You'll observe for the first few weeks. Hopefully, you won't be crash prone, or become crash prone, like the rest of us."

"Hey." Shingo called gruffly, coming over and settling an arm on the newbie's shoulders. "Just what are you telling the poor kid, eh Takeshi?"

"What I tell everyone, Shingo." Takeshi snapped. "Keep your nose out of it."

"You got a problem with my nose, guardrail lover?" Shingo snapped back, and it was like a collective sigh was released by the Night Kids.

"Let the kid go before you two get into it!" someone yelled, and Shingo removed his arm from the kid's shoulder, allowing him to retreat towards the rest of the group.

"I have a problem with your attitude!"

"That isn't anything new. You're just jealous of my superior racing skills. Maybe I should lead instead of you." Shingo smirked superiorly and god. Fucking. Damn it. Takeshi couldn't resist that look and he knew Shingo knew it.

"As if!" Takeshi growled, trying desperately to repress the urge to blush. "There's no way in hell that you're any better than me!"

"Then how about we race to see who's better?" Shingo responded slyly, and Takeshi heard someone groan in the crowd.

"You're on!"

~0~

"What's his time!" Takeshi demanded as Shingo got out of his car, flushing red as he caught sight of his boyfriend's hair up.

The fucker's doing it on purpose, he just knew it. He shot him a heated glare and Shingo's face was split by a smirk, he knew exactly what that look meant when it came to Takeshi.

"H-He won by a second." the terrified Night Kid responded, and Takeshi felt outrage climb his spine as Shingo's smirk widened, turning smug and victorious.

"I'M RUNNING AGAIN!" he roared, entering his R32 and quickly speeding off as the Night Kid started the timer again.

As the time slowly ticked by, Shingo's mind wandered away. He was excited to go home, he glanced at his watch. Eight fifty three, he knew Takeshi would want to go home in nearly an hour so he could get enough sleep go deal with work in the morning.

"Are they always like this?" Shingo heard the newbie ask.

"Yeah." another Night Kid responded. "They're ridiculously competitive, Shingo there wants the top spot for himself and has ever since he joined up. Takeshi guards his position like a lion defending his pride."

"Really? How does the team stay together with that kind of thing happening?"

"We tend to ignore it, they do it so often that we've grown accustomed. If they didn't act like they wanted to rip one another's throats out one day, we would probably panic." Shingo smirked, and wondered how they'd react if they knew how they really were with one another. He was brought out of his musings by the R32 screeching back around and the timer being stopped.

"Time?"

"He's got you beat by point three seconds." Shingo narrowed his eyes, his competitive spirit rising as he caught sight of Takeshi's own smug smirk.

Oh, it was on.

~0~

The two stumbled through the door and were wrapped up in one another before Takeshi even had the chance to shut it. He used his leg to kick it shut and was slowly dragged towards the bedroom.

"You did everything tonight on purpose." he growled, and Shingo chuckled darkly.

"Of course I did, bro. I knew what would get you worked up."

"You sly bastard."

"I'm your sly bastard."

"You're damn right you are." as their lips connected, only one thing flew through Takeshi's mind before it was overwhelmed.

He was damn happy, and oh so in love with Shingo Shouji.

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO TWO OF MY ANIKI (Nana and Rodzer) BECAUSE THEY REQUESTED NIGHT KIDS CONTENT
> 
> THERE REALLY ISN'T ENOUGH NK CONTENT IN EXISTENCE SO I'M WORKING ON MY BACKLOGS TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT


End file.
